


Terrified

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Teen Wolf) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Black Eyed Beings, Blood, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Elements, vampire, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: The pack encounter a new threat, the black eyed beings and Y/n, a vampire still figuring out her new supernatural abilites, may be their only hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never heard of black eyed beings and want to know more, check them out here - http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/black-eyed-people.html  
> I wanted to do something they never covered on the series. Because of their presence, I made the reader a vampire as it makes more sense with the plot.  
> Inspired by this request: ‘Can you do a teen wolf imagine with numbers 35,38&48 where the reader has to save the others and things she’s weak too stupid to do it or something please?’  
> Prompts: ‘You’re stronger than you think.’ ‘Why me?’ ‘You have to save the others.’

I winced as I was slammed back on the lockers. The black eyed beings looked in my direction, their soulless orbs creeped me out. I looked back at the others who were surprisingly stood still. 

‘Someone, anyone, go for them!’ I screamed. I could see Liam get riled up, his fists bunching. Soon he transformed and ran through the pack, ready to strike at the group of black eyed people. They were recognisable, our fellow classmates who had been taken over. Liam clawed at the leader but after only one scratch he was pushed back by the flick of a finger from the possessed teenager. Liam let out a low growl as he was flung into the hard floor. The rest of the pack remained stuck to the spot, I could see Malia was physically shaking. 

The black eyed beings walked further to us, slowly but they were closing in. I scrambled to stand up, grabbed Liam by the arm and ran to the rest of the pack.  
‘We need to get out of here now!’ The pack all blinked back at me, finally animating again. I pushed them ahead of me, I wanted to make sure they would keep moving. We ran down the hallway, quickly making the exit and running for Stile’s jeep and Lydia’s car. Liam and I joined Scott and Stiles in the jeep while Malia, Corey and Mason joined Lydia. The car screeched as we made it out of the parking lot and onto the open road.  
‘We need to go to Deaton’s now.’ Scott announced, his voice shaking a little.  
‘Text Lydia the plan.’ Stiles replied as he cooled it a little on the speed.  
‘What just happened? You guys were like statues or something. I know those things were creepy but still.’ My tone was a little angry, we were supposed to work together.   
‘As soon as we saw them, I felt terrified.’ Scott looked back to Liam and me. Liam nodded to agree.   
‘Fear took over us. How come you were okay y/n?’ Stiles shouted back to me. I scrunched up my face, I was really confused.   
‘Maybe it’s a vampire thing.’ Liam suggested. We all sat in silence for a moment, clearly all thinking.  
‘Deaton will hopefully give us some answers.’ I prayed Scott was right.  
***  
‘Black eyes? Pale skin? Anything else?’ Deaton asked curiously. The pack all shared a look with each other, avoiding my gaze.   
‘They kind of terrified us to the point of not moving. So yeah, there’s that.’ Lydia stuttered out. Deaton took a moment before turning to me.  
‘I’m going to guess you were fine, y/n?’ I blinked at him in surprise.  
‘Yeah, how did you know?’ Deaton smiled a little.   
‘Well you’re a vampire and if you’re dealing with what I think, they won’t bother you.’ I could feel the eyes of the pack on me.  
‘They’re called black eyed beings.’ Deaton continued. Stiles let out a breathy laugh.  
‘Creative.’ He commented sarcastically. It was Stiles’s way of grounding himself, his heart was still pounding like crazy.   
‘They may not be creative but they do like to eat souls.’ I could see Liam physically gulp.   
‘Souls? Hold on that means…’ Mason started to thread together what I was realising. I’d been a vampire for a year or so but I would forever be learning about my new status, literally.   
‘I don’t have a soul.’ I backed up to the wall and slid down it. The realisation hit me hard. Scott came to my side and held my hand. He was so warm to the touch, I’d forgotten what that felt like.   
‘I’m sorry y/n, I thought you’d already know. Technically you’re not of the living and therefore yes, you do not have a soul.’ Deaton explained. The pack looked at me solemnly, the news was just getting worse and worse.  
‘Hold on, I managed to move and attack them. Does that mean-?’ Liam piped up, his face going pale.   
‘The black eyed beings use fear to influence their victims into letting them in. With humans, it’s sly but enough to work. As you’re supernatural, it amplifies this affect, hence why you were terrified. But fear does different things to different people. Liam, I’m going to guess you attacked out of anger. It sounds like your fear and anger are more connected than you realise.’ Liam let out a deep breath.  
‘What about me?’ Stiles asked. Mason inched forward with a cautious expression, his hand pulling away slightly from Corey’s.  
‘And me?’ Mason asked, his voice quivered.  
‘You two have been possessed by the supernatural before. While you’re okay now but your soul will have been stretched, hence why you’ll feel the fear as badly as the others.’ Stiles looked to the floor, the guilt of the past creeping into his mind. Mason nodded nervously. Corey pulled him back, giving him a peck on the cheek to calm him down.   
‘So what the hell are we supposed to do? We need to stop them before them take over any more teenagers.’ Malia asked, she spoke bluntly as usual but it was a cover up, she was scared of not being in control.   
‘How many of them were there tonight?’  
‘Five. Someone has gone missing every day and surely if the group grows, the more they can take over.’ Lydia replied, folding her arms. Scott stood up and looked around at his pack, we all felt pretty defeated.   
‘We have to come up with a plan.’ He turned around and pulled me up. Stiles exhaled and rolled his eyes.   
‘How are we possibly going to beat these things? They’re soul eating, creepy as hell and terrify us to the point where we’re rendered useless.’ He vented whilst gesturing wildly with his hands.   
‘Not all of us.’ Scott’s eyes widened as he swivelled around to me. Without any words, I knew I was in the thick of now. I pinched the bridge of my nose as everyone’s gaze turned on me.  
‘Oh god. Why me?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack endlessly research a way to defeat the black eyed beings but it's not going to be straight forward.

We spent the rest of the night trying to devise a plan; Mason, Liam and Corey went back to Mason’s as he said he might have an idea. The rest of us headed to Scott’s to research the black eyed beings. They appeared throughout history, from all out invasions of cities in Europe to smaller attacks taking over modern day American families. As the sun’s rise crept closer, we still had no plan. 

‘I better get going.’ I looked at my watch.  
‘Coffin time?’ Stiles joked, this wasn’t the first time he’d cracked that one. I gave a quick glare, my irises turning black. He squirmed, jumping back.  
‘Alright, alright, no more coffin jokes.’ He mumbled, I gave him a smug grin.  
‘That would be great. Keep me updated, maybe the others had more luck.’ I gave them a quick wave, the boys waved back before going through more printouts but Lydia and Malia were too engrossed in whatever article they were reading to even give me a proper reply. I let out a sigh before heading downstairs. I was putting my jacket on when I heard Scott call after me.

‘Y/n, wait!’ I turned around to see Scott standing there with a surprised face.  
‘I know you’re worried but you can do this y/n.’ I exhaled amusedly.  
‘Wow, is it that obvious?’ I replied sarcastically, I didn’t want to show how nervous I actually was. The pack were relying on me after all.  
‘Well I could smell it.’ I scrunched my nose up at him, none of the pack had picked up chemo signals off me since I turned. We assumed it was just another vamp thing to get used, another to add to the ever consuming list.  
‘It could just be the others?’ I replied hesitantly. He shook his head and stepped closer to me.  
‘I thought that at first but everyone has their own distinct scents. I know yours y/n. I don’t know how it’s possible but it was definitely yours.’ My mind tried to process this along with every other thing we’d learned tonight. The information overload was giving me a headache.  
‘Even if we come up with the best possible plan, it’s all on me. What if I mess up and someone gets hurt. I don’t-’  
‘You’re stronger than you think, y/n.’ Scott placed his hands on my shoulders. I smiled at his gesture, it was the little things like that, that made me feel like I belonged.  
‘When you were turned, I had no idea what to really expect, none of us did. But you’ve taken it in your stride, if anything you got us through it when we should have been looking after you.’ His hands dropped back to his sides and he looked at me with his alpha red eyes.  
‘If anyone can do this, it’s you.’ I smiled at him, my anxiety simmering down a little. I hugged him for a moment, I may have been a vampire but I was still part of the pack. Scott would never let me forget it.  
‘Thanks Scott, I needed that. I better go.’ He gave me a smile and a wave as I headed out the door under the cover of the last of the night sky.  
***  
The next night we met at Stiles’s house. As he took us through their findings over his board, you could tell he was in his element.  
***  
‘From what we can tell, they’re stronger as a group. That’s why we struggled so much last night.’ He took a seat on his desk chair, finally finishing up his A+ presentation. Mason stood up, a bunch of papers in his hand.  
‘We need to confuse them and split them up if we wanna stand a chance. There’s something else though. We’ve been trying to come up with a way to get the teenagers back and from what we can tell there’s only way possible.’ That’s when he looked at me. My gut feeling was that this was bad.  
‘Mason, why are you looking at me like that?’  
‘You need to turn them.’ Liam blurted out. Everyone glanced at him and then to me.  
‘What? Turn 5 innocent teenagers into vampires? You’re joking me right?’ I stuttered, completely baffled by the suggestion.  
‘We’ve looked into everything else y/n, I’m so sorry.’ Corey spoke softly, it was obvious they’d tried. I looked at the others in hope they’d found something else.  
‘Is this the only plan we’ve got then?’ Stiles looked to Lydia as if she’d have the words, Malia fiddled nervously with the sheets on the bed. Scott looked at me and nodded. I sat on the floor, I tried to get my head around what they were asking me. Lydia sat beside me and put an arm around me.  
‘We wouldn’t ask if we thought you couldn’t do it.’ She said quietly to me.  
‘Even if I do, which I’m not sure I even can since I haven’t mastered the whole blood lust thing yet, some of them might reject the bite.’ I hugged my knees as I rambled. I longed for another way.  
‘What plan doesn’t involve risks? You’ll be fine.’ Malia tried to sound as confident as possible but I couldn’t believe her. I closed my hands and lay my head on Lydia’s shoulder. I needed to think for a moment, I was all over the place. I’d have five vampires to look after. I knew they’d likely be mad for turning them, even if I’d saved their life. I felt the same way when my Mom made her vampire friend turn me. It may have saved my life but I no longer lived the same way.  
‘Y/n?’ I opened my eyes at the sound of Scott’s voice, to find that everyone had crouched down in front of me.  
‘We’ll get you through this y/n.’ Liam placed a hand on my knee, rubbing it to comfort me. I nibbled on my lip for a moment, contemplating this crazy idea.  
‘Alright then, what’s the plan?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack are ready to take on the black eyed beings, it's time for y/n to show what she's made of.

As we approached the school, everybody’s heartrates sky rocketed. If they were nervous, I couldn’t even fathom how I felt. We were split up into teams; Scott and Malia, Lydia and Stiles, Mason and Corey and Liam and me. We went in first trying to get to the central point of the building. The others spread out, the aim was to split up the black eyed beings so we had a chance of fighting them. 

We went into the building first, while I didn’t feel scared, there was an eerie chill as soon as we crept into the building. We knew the black eyed beings were here, they wouldn’t leave the building since they’d already been invited in. Liam’s hands slowly curled into fists and his eyes began to glow. I placed a hand on his shoulder to try and ground him.  
‘Hey, it’s alright.’ He took a deep breath and his eyes returned to their usual colour. We crept along the corridors, finding the most central classroom. Liam text the others to let them know and they made their way to their positions. We waited in silence, the only thing that could be heard was Liam’s breath. He was panicking and shifting momentarily back and forth. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

‘Look at me Liam. Focus on your mantra, it’s not real.’ He looked me in the eyes and placed his hands my arms for support. I could hear him mutter over and over trying to sooth himself.  
‘Thanks y/n.’ We suddenly heard a growl and jumped apart. The battle had begun.  
‘You ready?’ Liam asked me. I shrugged.  
‘No idea, let’s find out.’ A scream came next, that was Lydia. Our plan must have been working since they were managing to attack them this time. Liam’s fists curled up again.  
‘One’s getting closer, we better get out there.’ Liam edged closer to the door and I looked out its glass pane. Scott and Malia were managing to get a few strikes in here and there to one being but it was still powerful. They didn’t even need to touch them to do anything, the movement of their finger caused invisible forces to push the werewolf and coyote back. We waited until the black eyed being was in our eye line.   
‘Now!’ Scott growled, Liam launched himself at the being. He managed to hold him down as I pounced on their arm. My fangs struck the skin, the blood tasted unlike anything I’d had before but not in a good way. My mind became a frenzy. Blood. Blood. Blood. Must feed.   
‘Y/n!’ Malia screamed, her calls sounded dull to my lustful mind. I could hear them talk but it’s as if I had headphones on. The world was muffled. The blood was all I could focus on.   
‘Y/N!’ Scott roared, snapping me out of my trance. I stood back, looking down at the pale teenager. I was filled with dread, I couldn’t decipher if I’d gone too far. Liam checked the pale girl’s neck for a pulse.  
‘It’s okay, she’s ali- wait, her pulse is gone.’ The girl’s eyes opened suddenly, making us jump.  
‘I think it worked.’ Malia noted. I bent down to the girl.  
‘You’re going to be okay, we’ll explain everything soon but just now you’re okay.’ The girl was clearly scared, I remembered when I turned. Your body is given a whole new way of living. Malia and I picked her up and pulled her into the classroom.   
‘I’ll stay here, you guys go ahead.’ Scott gave Malia a quick kiss before we ran up the hallway looking for the next being. We turned the corner to find Corey and Mason. Corey managed to get a few strikes in while Mason distracted the being. His eyes widened as he saw us behind the being, Scott and Liam ran at it and again held it down.  
‘Now, y/n!’ Corey and Mason yelled in unison. I gripped the lanky boy’s arm, my fangs emerged again. I was ready for the taste this time, the blood tasted off but I still wanted it to drown my throat. The world phased out again while I fed. Another one of Scott’s growls brought me back. I blinked as I dropped the teenager’s arm. We waited a moment, all of us tense. Lydia’s screams could be heard, Liam ran off ahead to join her and Stiles. The boy’s eyes opened and he sat up surprisingly quick. He looked at his arm and to my face, connecting the dots. Mason bent down and started to talk to him, to reassure him.  
‘We’ll take him to Malia, go ahead. You have to save the others.’   
Scott and I hurtled down the dark hall, frantically trying to find our friends.   
‘You’re doing okay y/n, we can finish this.’ I could only hope he was right. I felt stronger, human blood was like a performance enhancer for a vegetarian vampire like me. I ran ahead of Scott to find three black eyed beings attacking Lydia and Liam. Stiles was passed out next to a wall, his head was bleeding. I could smell his blood from a mile off, my lust was at its peak. 

Energy poured through me and I hurled myself at one of the beings, I quickly pierced the skin of the blonde possessed boy’s leg. My body felt like it was on fire with every sip. This time I managed to focus on some of the sounds around me, I dropped the leg and backed away. Scott looked at me stunned, he was up and ready to tackle another being.  
‘You did it yourself, that’s insane!’ I grinned, giving him a bloody smile.   
‘Scott, watch out!’ Lydia called, a black eyed being was eyeing him up. The possessed girl tossed the alpha aside as if he were as light as a feather. Anger reeled in me, I grabbed the possessed brunette from behind and slammed them into the lockers. I bit her neck before she could attack again, she began to slump as I drank from her. A scream pierced my ears and I backed off as Lydia slid down the wall. She was wiped from fighting, a black eyed being noticed Stiles in the corner and walked in his direction.   
‘No!’ I ran and leaped on the redhead boy, biting him in the neck. I felt drunk on blood now, I felt full of power. Liam and Scott had managed to move the new vamps aside, both had awoken and looked petrified. One being to go, or so we thought. 

‘Stiles!’ Lydia yelled, coming to again. The last being was a short girl who had crept on the floor to Stiles, she kissed him. A glowing mist surrounded them, we stared in horror as she consumed his soul. Liam jumped into action and dragged the girl off Stiles but it was too late. I had to fight the urge to kill the girl, stopping myself from completely draining her. It wasn’t her fault, it was the demon possessing her I reminded myself over and over.   
Stiles lay on the ground still for a moment, Lydia crawled over to his body. She stroked his face for a moment, whispering something that I didn’t want to eavesdrop on. It was her moment to be with the boy she loved. Scott came to my side, whilst Liam spoke to the last girl. She’d awoken. The plan had worked. Almost.   
‘Stiles? Please wake up.’ Lydia pleaded.   
‘Y’know if he’s one of them- you have to do it.’ Scott turned to me with pleading eyes.  
‘You have to change him y/n.’ Lydia croaked. I stood there looking back and forth, my chin already dripping with innocent teenagers’ blood. Stiles was one of my best friends. I would change his life forever.   
There was no time to think, Stiles’s eyes opened. Instead of his usual brown eyes, they were completely black orbs. Lydia backed away and eyeballed at me. I knew what I had to do.  
I ran at Stiles, slamming him down before he could even rise.  
‘I’m so sorry Stiles, please forgive me.’ I whispered before I bit into his skinny arm. Tears ran down my face as drank my friend’s blood, there was no muffled out of world experience now. I was all too aware of what was happening. I backed away, sliding back on the floor. I wiped my face quickly and hugged my knees. What had I done?   
Lydia checked for a pulse, she looked back at us and shook her head.   
‘What happened? Oh my god, Stiles!’ Malia ran to his side and held his hand. Corey gasped and Mason stood open mouthed, the two new vampires stood behind them with a clueless expression on their faces.  
‘Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up.’ I muttered under my breath, I was beginning to understand the fear the pack had been through. I may have killed one of the pack and I’d have to live with it forever. Scott put his arm around me.  
‘You had to do it y/n, there was no other choice.’   
‘He should have woken by now, what if he’s rejected the bite?’ I asked, my voice choking up. Lydia looked at me, she was searching for hope. 

‘Uhhhh- what happened?’ Stiles uttered, his body starting to move again.  
‘Oh thank god!’ Lydia cupped his face and let out a breathy chuckle. She looked at me again but this time with a grin. A smile grew on Malia’s face as she helped Stiles sit up. He looked down at his arm and to me, putting two and two together.  
‘Thank you y/n.’ I furrowed my brows in confusion.  
‘How can you thank me? I’ve just changed your life forever and not necessarily for the better.’   
‘You may have changed my life but at least I have a life. When my soul was being eaten,’ he paused to take in what he was saying since it sounded so ridiculous.  
‘I could see all things I hadn’t done yet and it killed me. You’ve given me a second chance.’ His words filled me with a warmth. I went to him and pulled him into a hug. His skin was cold like mine, I could hear no heartbeat anymore.   
‘You saved me y/n.’ He spoke softly. We separated and a smile curled on my lips.   
‘You saved all of them.’ Malia pointed out and we looked back on the bewildered teenagers.   
‘You saved us all.’ Lydia gave my hand a squeeze. I stood up and walked over to the young vampires, one of them had to be only fourteen.   
‘I know you must be scared right now, but I’m going to help you through this.’ I tried to keep calm. Scott wandered to my side, giving me a soft gaze.  
‘We’ll all help you through it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
>  I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
